hoi2infofandomcom-20200214-history
Utilities
Multi Editor HoiEditor Tool for editing various gamefiles. Currently able to edit ministers, tech teams, leaders, units, techs, and more. Information/Download/Discussion Hoi2Lib Tool made by Heimdall for editing various gamefiles. Current version (1.11) is able to edit tech-files and unit-files, with more scheduled to be added. Moddir support is included. For more info, look at the projects homepage. Note: Neither the website, nor the project itself are supported any longer. Hallsten's Unified HOI2/DD Generator Utility This tool contains all of Hallsten's three generator-utilities for leaders, ministers and tech-teams in one program, now with a new user-friendly Windows-frontend. Download Discussion at forums Tech Team Hallsten's Tech Team generator This utility has been discontinued. Use Hallsten's Unified HOI2/DD Generator Utility instead. Complete list of HoI2 Research Teams Compiled Excel sheet(table) of Hearts of Iron 2 and Doomsday research teams of all countries. All in form that is easy to filter, sort and print. For: HoI2 v1.3 Doomsday Discussion at forums Minister Hallsten's Minister generator This utility has been discontinued. Use Hallsten's Unified HOI2/DD Generator Utility instead. Complete List of HoI2 Ministers Compiled Excel sheet(table) of Hearts of Iron 2 and Doomsday ministers of all countries. All in form that is easy to filter and print. For: HoI2 v1.3 Doomsday Discussion at forums Leader Hallsten's Leader generator This utility has been discontinued. Use Hallsten's Unified HOI2/DD Generator Utility instead. Kucing's leader editor, death date remover/randomizer and random leader generator Kucing has made an editor for changing leader files and generating new leaders automatically. You need to have the .NET framework for this to work, and as with all modding, make sure you back up your files before changing them. Download and discussion at forums Leader deathdate changer Packman has made this easy to use leader deathdate changer * Easy graphic gui * Built in backup feature * Allows you to set the deathdate yourself * Allows you to set the directory in which the leader file(s) are Download Discussion at forums Leader deathdate remover Stonewall has made a utility that sets all leader deathdates to 1960. Currently works for the following nations: To use, download the zip and unpack it into you db/leader-folder Download Discussion at forums Leader deathdate remover/randomizer This is a small utility created by Pmanlig that can remove or randomize the death dates for all leaders very easily. To use, download the zip and run the .exe file. This utility does not require any runtime package. Updated version now supports variable death rate and tech team death dates. Deathdate utility Full List of HoI2 Leaders Compiled Excel sheet(table) of Hearts of Iron 2 and Doomsday leaders with all information you need. Rank, skill, single traits, etc. All in form that is easy to filter and print. When you enable macros, you'll have ability to quickly readjust layout or update some information according year you are curretly in (leader's rank, active service status). For: HoI2 v1.3 Doomsday Discussion at forums Trait names patcher This tool allows you to update leader names to include a prefix with their leader traits. For example "Rommel" becomes "lw,tr,pz Rommel". This makes it easier to sort out the leaders with the traits you want by using the alphabetical sort rather than having to go via the ledger pages. Address any comments to Kanitatlan on the Paradox forums. Try it now Hallsten's Old Guard Purge Event generator This creates an event that gets rid of the Old Guard Leaders for Germany. It can be adapted for other countries. Hallsten's posting in this thread shows you what it looks like while another poster did his version for Japan. klas_a's Old Guard Purge Event generator This package include events that retires the Old Guard Leaders of all nations. Source code and programs for generating the events are included. Download it from http://www.lysator.liu.se/~klas/OldGuardEvents. Map (Utilities) The Map (Utilities) section contains both online maps and printable maps. Graphics Flag/Shield Generator A simple tool for creating shield and waving flag bitmaps. Download it Here. Screen Related Generalized Screen Switch One of unknown's tool which enables you to play HoI2 in either windowed or full screen mode. Download Discussion at forums Resolution Changer One of unknown's tool which enables you to play HoI2 in resolution other than 1024x768. (eg. 1280x768, 1280x1024) Unfortunately, it seems it won't work well with aspect ratio of 8:5. Download Discussion at forums 1 2 Ever Running Patcher One of unknown's tool which makes your HoI2 keeps running while inactive. Download Lord Ederon's Web site has a lot of Paradox related utilities which include screen resolution changers for HOI2 and for Doomsday. Lord Ederon web site Misc. No Time Limit Mod Tool A tool to remove the 1948 time limit can be found at Stony Road or in the old HOI I section of the Paradox Forum Another one can be found at The Regent's Patch Page Research Assistant Time Calculator Executor made an excellent program to calculate research times, best team for tech etc. A new version for Doomsdaywas released in May 2008. Updated version for Hearts of Iron II 1.3 is discussed in this thread This is the official download link for version 1.3 for the Research Assistant, but it is dead right now. As an alternative, use this link. Manpower Losses Sheet An Excel sheet made by "rugged defense" wich calculates manpower losses for every year for HoI2. Does not work for DD. Download sheet. Simplified Manpower Losses Sheet Works Doomsday. Easy to use. Use it if you have Excel. Download Sheet KeyMapper A tool that allows you to remap the pause/break key to another key Download Pegasus Hexa Wizard A tool for one-click editing of executable. It can be used to enable you to play in higher resolution or windowed mode. And mybe even more... Read more/Download Screenshot GAGA's land doctrine data sheets Excel file for land doctrine overview and comparison from 1936-1944. Features cost, combat modification and chance of combat events. Download Stopping Expeditionary Force Spamming If you are getting frustrated with getting lots and lots of exp. forces that hurt your TC, some solutions are: 1) Editing the saved game 2) Using G'Kar's event to stop the spamming: How to disable expeditionary force spamming 3) Using this utility: New version of NoExpForces 1.1b to DD 1.2 is out Please note, that the official "booster-pack" Armageddon adds a diplomatic option, where you can chose not to receive Expeditionary forces from an ally. Bitter Peace modified event Allows Axis allies to keep conquered territory. Note that this replaces the USSR file in \db\events Category:Utilities vic:Utilities ck:Third Party Utilities eu2:Utilities EventMaker With this program you can create events quickly, the use is very simple and with a little practice you can do any thing. Alternative Link